Family Fun Times
by Rhizer
Summary: Chloe comes home to some chaos. - One-shot future fic.


**Based on the prompt: Chloe - "That is not aca-awesome."**

Chloe states with a grimace, taking in the mess greeting her. This is not the 'happy family' scene she had been hoping to come home to after a long day at work. She drops her keys and bag on dining table next to her, slips her heels off and moves forward to inspect the disaster zone laying in front of her. Flour is splattered throughout the kitchen, on the benches, across the cupboard doors, on the floor, covering the coffee maker, it even seems to have gotten to the ceiling and _'oh god is that egg?'_. She's on the edge of hyperventilating when Beca's head pops up from behind the counter at the sound of her wife's voice.

"Hi honey!" Beca greets with the cheesiest grin Chloe's ever seen.

"Beca…What did you do?" She whines staring at the seemingly impossible lengths the flour has spread to.

"We're making you a cake mummy!" Their four year old says gleefully, jumping out from behind the corner of the kitchen bench. Zac's sudden appearance diverts her attention from staring in horror around the kitchen. Looking down at him she notices that he too is covered head to toe in flour. His hair paling in comparison to the bright red it usually is. He rushes across the kitchen to greet his mummy, giggling happily as she scoops him up in her arms. Her eyes widen in realization that she just picked up her son in her three hundred dollar business suit, her son who is covered in flour.

_So not aca-awesome._

Her wife laughs at her look of dismay and leans in to greet her with a kiss to the corner of her mouth.

"It's ok, it's just flour it'll come out." Beca whispers, chuckling under her breathe.

She puts Zac back down, causing him to pout and gingerly tries to brush the white substance from her black suit. She only succeeds in smearing it further.

_Aca-awful._

A snort of laughter sounds from her wife and her eyes dart up to her, narrowed dangerously. That is until she actually takes in her wife's appearance. Beca Mitchell, self proclaimed badass, is standing there covered in tiny white hand prints, explosions of flour blanket her body including her face and white is scattered throughout her hair. She couldn't contain the giggles that erupt from her mouth if she tried.

"You..you look ridiculous." She gasps out between giggles.

Beca frowns at her before squatting down to talk to their son.

"Hey monkey." She says waving Zac closer to her before whispering conspiratorially to him. Grinning they glance at Chloe before he begins nodding his head eagerly. Standing back up she smirks evilly at Chloe who eyes her suspiciously, watching Zac out of the corner of her eye as he disappears around the corner of the counter.

"What are you two planning?" She asks.

"Oh nothing." Comes the easy response.

Chloe tenses getting ready to run as Beca steps towards her. As she gets close enough Beca reaches out and tugs her gently towards her by the lapel of her jacket till their bodies are flush against one another.

"You always look so damn sexy in these power suits. It's amazing I ever let you leave the house when you dress like this everyday for work." Beca husks.

Chloe is thrown by the abrupt change in atmosphere. Standing with Beca so close, sounding so wanting, it's does things to her and suddenly she can't concentrate on the imminent danger that is her wife and son plotting against her. All she can do is feel the way Beca's words wash over her, her breath ghosting over her neck, how her hand works it's way insistently under her blazer to run teasingly over her silk blouse. It feels _aca-amazing_.

She's so distracted that she doesn't notice Zac reappear behind her, holding a bag of flour out to his Mama who continues to whisper in her ear.

"I love you hair Chlo it's so vibrant but I was thinking…"

"Hmm?" Chloe hums completely engrossed in the way Beca keeps lightly scratching her nails over her chest. She doesn't feel Beca reach for a handful of flour.

"That you'd should go lighter."

The loss of the hand on her chest and the disappearance of her wife's body warmth causes her eyes to snap open. The shit eating grin on Beca's face tells her that she's just fallen hook, line and sinker for their little plan.

The pile of flour dumped over her head followed by a smattering across her back a second later confirms it.


End file.
